The Missing Rosary
by Paper Things
Summary: Sometimes little things can become a great help while bigger things can offer small treats. Rated T for swearing Read and or Review please!


Author's Note: Hiya

**Author's Note:** Hiya! I've decided to make a short Hidan and Sakura oneshot. I don't know why or how I got the idea, but I think it's short and sweet! Please read and review!

The Missing Rosary

"God damn it! I keep telling you cheapskate, I'm missing my rosary! I can't perform my rituals without my fucking rosary!" A white haired man in a big billowing black cloak with red clouds all over it was desperately arguing with the storeowner. His name was Hidan. No one knew how old he was, or how sadistic he was besides his partner and company, Kakuzu.

"I'm terribly sorry!" the old storeowner held up both hands in surrender. "But the rosaries are extremely expensive because of how old they are." He seemed frightened. Never choose a store all about the religion of Jashin to work in unless your like Hidan. He would have to keep that in mind forever and pass it down to his grandchildren.

"May Jashin-sama damn you to Hell!" Hidan flipped up his middle finger and stormed out the store with a sighing Kakuzu behind him. "Damn it! If you would let me borrow money then this won't be happening…" he sulked.

"I keep telling you, the store is rip-off. I can tell from old rare things, to cheap plastic or glass. That was a cheap plastic Hidan." Kakuzu tried to cheer up his 'friend'.

"Yeah, whatever…" They were in a pretty large village now for a mission to replace a rare scroll with a fake. So far, Konoha was the biggest city they ever lay eyes on. Hidan lost his rosary and he had many live captives back in the Akatsuki head quarters to sacrifice to his god, Jashin. Unfortunately, the entire ritual and sacrificing needed a rosary. The religious man heaved a heavy sigh of depression.

Somewhere else in the Market

A small pink haired girl was desperately trying to get away from those mean bullies that tease and yank her soft short pink hair. It wasn't everyday people was born with cherry blossom pink hair, right? She let out a small sigh in relief and examined her minor cuts and shrugged off the stinging pain and decided to walk about in the busy market.

It amazed her of how the shinobis and kunoichis jumped from rooftop to rooftop. "Amazing… Someday, I wish I were a kunoichi!" she smiled to herself and skipped along the wide road of people scattered everywhere.

Haruno Sakura was the girl's name. Ironic how she grew up to have cherry blossom pink hair and leaf green eyes. She had an innocent five year old expression on her face as she passed by the ice cream parlor. Just as she was about to enter the store for a small scoop of mint and chocolate chip ice cream, she read a sign that said: "200 yen a scoop! (A/n: That's two dollars in US money right?)" Just as Sakura reached inside her small pockets, she felt nothing but small lint.

Unfortunately, she on the stone steps of the ice cream parlor and watched many other children, young couples, old couples, and maybe even parents come out of the shop with at least a dessert in their hands. It was hot summer day, so of course it was desiring to be holding a cold frozen treat in your hands right this instant.

If Sakura could, she would have went back home to get her piggy bank, though it was a long ways back home for a 5 year old. By the time she head back here with the money, the ice cream would have probably be sold out! She was so desperate, even to beg at the wandering people around her, but thought it was pathetic and as well as rude.

The cherry blossom haired girl slowly hopped off the burning stone steps and continued down the wide path of the market. Sulking her way down, she frowned at the thought of melting to death because of the heat. She sighed disappointedly and resumed walking, being ignored by many busy villagers.

With Hidan and Kakuzu

People didn't seem to really notice their strange cloaks. Of course, it was none of their business at all, so they kept their noses away and mouths shut. Kakuzu continued on counting his money while hearing Hidan mutter curses under his breath as he held his money in his hands safely.

Unknown to them, a little pink haired girl would be able to solve all of their problems in the next ten minutes!

"You know what I fucking hate Kakuzu?" the religious Jashin believer asked a rhetorical question to his money loving friend.

"Hm…" the man of the total of five hearts grunted as a response to Hidan's rhetorical question.

"I fucking hate cheapskates like you and that shop owner." He nearly screamed. Kakuzu just nodded his head and kept rubbing his money between his index finger and thumb. This bothered the Jashinist and sighed.

"Hey, there's an ice cream store up ahead! It's really cheap too! Let's—" Kakuzu was cut off by Hidan.

"Why—Oof!" Hidan felt a small bump to his stomach. "What the hell?! Who do you think you are running off and bumping purposely into people kid?!"

Sakura looked up to see a lavender haired man, "I-I-I'm sorry sir… I-I wasn't looking and—"

Hidan cut her off, "Damn right you little punk! Dear Jashin! First, my rosary, now this pink haired brat!"

Sakura blushed at his rude language, though perked her ears when she heard the name, 'Jashin.' "Umm… Excuse me sir?" she hesitantly pulled at his big billowing cloak to capture his attention.

"What the fuck do you want now?!" he rudely glared at her.

"Are you a Jashinist?" She asked curiously with her head tilted to the left side.

This caught Hidan's attention and Kakuzu's, "Yeah… How do you know?"

Sakura smiled and chirped, "My otou-san is a shinobi. On his travels he met a traveling sales men of rare items. He decided to buy me a necklace, and I did some more research on the necklace and found out about the religion."

Hidan raised an eyebrow, "Really now…"

"And, is the symbol of an upside down triangle in the center of a circle?" Sakura asked once more.

"Yeah." Hidan was getting impatient.

"What happened to your rosary, sir?" Sakura asked another question out of curiosity.

Hidan glared at her with his glowing lavender eyes, "I lost it."

"If you leave me alone, I'll give you this!" Sakura grabbed something from around her neck and unfastened it quickly, dropping one Jashin's ancient rosaries onto Hidan's big hand.

His eyes widened, "Holy shit! This rosary was used by the first Jashinist!"

Sakura gave a big smile despite his language, "I'll be on my way then sir…"

Before Sakura could leave, she felt warm as she saw he gave her a side-hug. Looking up, Sakura saw Hidan's soft smirk, "Thanks kid."

"You're very welcome." She waved a good-bye.

"Hey um…" Hidan wasn't very good at apologies. "Since you gave me this, how about I treat you to some ice cream?"

The girl's eyes widened in surprise and happiness, "Un! Thank you mister!"

**Author's Note:** I thought it was really cute!


End file.
